Darkenings
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Pour quiconque la connaissait bien, la femme du bon docteur Watson n'était pas si douce ; et Sebastian Moran l'avait bien connue, Mary Morstan.


**Rating** - T  
**Genres** - Angst, Tragedy, Past Mary/Sebastian  
**Disclaimer **- ACD, Guy Ritchie  
**Synopsis** - Post Reichenbach. Pour quiconque la connaissait bien, la femme du bon docteur Watson n'était pas si douce ; et Sebastian Moran l'avait bien connue, Mary Morstan.

* * *

**Darkenings**

Mary Watson, née Morstan, était une de ces dames bien généreuses qui n'hésitait jamais à offrir un sourire, un geste, ou même un simple regard à d'illustres inconnus dont elle ne connaissait ni le nom, ni même un début d'histoire; elle était comme ça, Mary, un peu insouciante, peut-être trop, mais c'était ce qui semblait faire son charme aux yeux de son mari. Une certaine dose de spontanéité savamment dosée pour ne point empiéter sur sa grâce et son aisance naturelle, sa politesse et sa grande prudence.

Néanmoins, pour quiconque la connaissait bien, la femme du bon docteur Watson n'était pas si douce; son caractère et ses manies, ses petites envies et ses mimiques, tout cela paraissait aussi savamment étudié que son apparence de jeune femme modèle (_moderne_) et respectable.

Oh, et Sebastian Moran l'avait bien connue, Mary Morstan.

Elle avait même porté une bague qu'il avait payé à son annulaire gauche, lorsqu'ensembles en Inde ils s'étaient fiancés; la marque était demeurée longtemps et pourtant même Holmes n'avait pas été capable de voir davantage dans cette femme si bonne actrice qu'une mégère cupide.

- Je l'aurais mieux dupé que toi, Sebastian.

- Tu vois, commença-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier en verre qui n'était certainement pas à lui, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis, poupée.

- Toujours si vulgaire, s'amusa-t-elle en se saisissant du cendrier.

Elle l'examina un peu, détaillant les arcs tracés sur le verre du bout de son index, plissant le nez lorsque l'odeur se fit trop désagréable; puis, elle osa demander d'un air désintéressé qui trahissait pourtant toute l'importance qu'elle accordait à la réponse :

- C'était au Professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Moran soupira et le lui enleva des mains, le reposant sur la table ronde qui les séparait, elle, debout et droite dans sa robe grise qui lui rappelait les institutrices rigides de son enfance, et lui, installé dans une position bien inconvenante dont Mary ne lui reprocherait rien.

Elle en avait déjà vu bien davantage, ce n'était certainement pas deux pieds croisés sur une table et une bouteille de scotch au trois quart pleine qui allaient la surprendre ou la choquer; au contraire, Sebastian était persuadé que c'était justement la situation inverse qui l'aurait rendue désapprobatrice.

Elle, qui, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas vingt-cinq ans et étaient déjà au service du Professeur, allumait ses cigarettes et lui servait ses verres, dosant ce qu'il fallait de gin ou de bourbon, sachant toujours parfaitement quelle dose allait avec quelle situation, quel alcool irait le mieux; Mary le connaissait comme un chemin de campagne qu'on aurait trop de fois fréquenté, et cela n'aurait pas été mentir ou se vanter que de dire qu'elle aurait pu le reconnaître les yeux bandés et les mains gantées.

Il y avait quelque chose, entre eux, de bien davantage que cela.

- Tu conviendrais que ce n'est pas très –

- Esthétique ?

Il prit à son tour le cendrier et le rapprochant de son visage à l'extrême, le soumit à un examen minutieux qui dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il plissa savamment les yeux.

- Cesse donc tes bêtises, on dirait Holmes.

- J'en conviens, ce cendrier est laid, avoua-t-il en le reposant sur la table. Le pauvre vieillard n'avait aucun goût.

Puis, pointant sa cigarette toujours fumante vers Mary :

- Et Holmes est mort.

Elle lui sourit, énigmatique.

- Il se trouve que, justement, contrairement à tout ce que nous avions conjecturé, le voilà encore en vie; et sans doute décidé à prendre une revanche méritée, siffla-t-elle avec ce sourire satisfait qu'elle réserve toujours à de petites victoires personnelles.

Pause.

- J'ai le droit d'être étonné, ou je dois m'attendre à avoir un prix sur ma tête ? Siffla-t-il.

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas encore certaine de la façon dont nous devrions procéder.

Semblant réellement ennuyé, il ne sut dire si elle surjouait ou non; loin d'être la première fois, il savait mieux faire que de laisser libre court à sa colère ou à une légère hystérie paniquée – et n'était-ce pas, d'ailleurs, une réaction de femme ?

Ses pieds glissèrent de la table et normalement installé, il paraissait réellement fatigué, ainsi débraillé; pantalon froissée et chemise mal repassée, il était aisé de remarquer son absence récente d'hygiène, ni rasage, ni lavage, et sa chemise plus foncée que claire aux manches.

La poudre était une éternelle tâche sur les mains de Sebastian Moran.

- Arrête de venir. Ton médecin est idiot mais pas Holmes, non.

- Il n'aura jamais rien vu.

- Il n'y avait rien à voir, Mary chérie. Le Professeur a été plus doué que toi pour effacer tes traces.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu as bénéficié du même traitement de faveur, lui rappela-t-elle.

Moran exhala une longue bouffée de fumée, blanche, dont les volutes s'étirèrent jusqu'au plafond.

La pièce n'était pas vraiment lumineuse mais pourtant loin d'être complètement sombre; c'était une vulgaire mansarde de la banlieue de Londres, rien de grandiose, mais Mary devait avouer qu'elle trouvait un certain charme aux conforts spartiates des lieux et à sa tapisserie décollée.

Oh, n'était-il pas loin le temps où jadis le Colonel Moran lui offrait des saphirs roses montés sur de l'or blanc ?

Elle alla malgré elle s'installer sur ses genoux, et se laissant faire il la laissa même se saisir de sa cigarette et en profiter; ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et installés dans l'odeur grandissante de tabac, songeant au passé et à un avenir peut-être plus incertain qu'ils n'osaient y penser.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de venir, finit-il par lui dire.

- Il faut que j'arrête de venir, répéta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Sebastian récupéra la cigarette et alla l'écraser dans le cendrier de Moriarty.

- Il n'y a plus de Professeur maintenant.

- Il y a Holmes, lui répondit Mary, entre un agacement certain et légitime, et une profonde lassitude exaspérée à l'idée de revoir le fameux détective.

Puis, lisant la question muette dans les yeux de Sebastian, Mrs Watson poursuivit promptement :

- Mon mari a reçu un coli qui ne peut être que de lui.

- Ah, donc cette rencontre n'est ni spontanée, ni voulue ? Cela me surprendrait presque, siffla-t-il.

Les sarcasmes étaient une vieille habitude chez lui, mais sa façon toujours fatiguée de les dire – comment expliquer ? Cela sous-tendait toujours l'inverse, comme s'il ne se moquait qu'à moitié et était, au contraire, si fatalement sérieux que Mary avait appris à ne plus y prêter attention.

- Je savais que mon saphir n'était pas assez bien, tu préférais toujours les peaux.

- Oh, elles étaient magnifiques. N'en as-tu donc ramené aucune ?

- Elles auraient fait tâche, ici. Tuer des tigres à Londres, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire – tout bêtement des trophées issus de safaris truqués.

- Sebastian, toujours si cynique, souffla-t-elle en lui souriant à peine. Mais je dois me hâter, il est déjà tard et si nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous incommoder de ce genre de visites, ma foi, n'en faisons plus aucunes.

Se relevant, elle s'arrêta un moment où il ne put voir d'elle que son dos; lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fût uniquement pour poser sur la table poussiéreuse et sale de l'appartement de Moran un objet bien trop joli pour toute la crasse qui l'entourait.

- Si tout est dit –

- Et tout l'est, confirma-t-il en regardant d'un air indécis la bague sur sa table.

Pourquoi elle, c'était parce que lui l'avait proposée; Moriarty n'avait alors pas eu la veine de refuser une si belle proposition, la fiancée d'un de ses hommes qu'il ferait rentrer au pays sous couvert d'être veuve avant même d'avoir été mariée.

Le but du jeu était, comme toujours, de gagner; et pour se faire, il avait fallu placer les bonnes pièces aux bons endroits, de la dame jusqu'au fou, tout contrer avant même d'imaginer un début d'offensive, ca le Professeur était comme ça.

Prévoyant.

Pas eux.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Mr Moran, de faire affaire avec vous. Espérons qu'Holmes jugera la clémence un meilleur parti que la vengeance…

Il n'y eut pas d'adieu sur ses lèvres à elle, pas plus que sur les siennes – ce n'était jamais quelque chose qu'ils faisaient, adieu, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à tenir parole.

- Espérons, poupée.


End file.
